Link
by Roy Mustang 08
Summary: Two strangers appear on Roy's doorstep and who are they? What is their connections to Ed and Al? What will happen when Ed gets pregnant by Roy? Well I guess you will have to read it to find out how. EdxRoy AlxWinry RizaxHavoc TrishaxHohenheim
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody and welcome to second story and my first Roy and Ed romance story

Disclaimer: I own manga volume 6, 9, the game, Roy's gloves, the movie, poster, and the soundtrack to the anime.

The Return of Hohenheim

Ch.1 The Proposal

It was a snowy day in Central to find Brigadier General Mustang in his office with a certain blonde sitting on his lap and the paperwork that Roy was supposed to be doing layed forgotten on the side of the desk. Roy had his arms around Ed's waist while Ed had his hands on Roy's chest. Roy was kissing Ed on the lips when somebody knocked on the door and Roy said" I'm busy and come back later." Hawkeye barged in and said" Sir with all do respect you have paperwork to do and you cannot get it done while you and Ed are having sex in your office." Roy said" Last time I checked Lieutenant there is a door to knock on." Riza said" I knocked on the door sir and you did not come." Roy said" I told you I was busy Hawkeye." Riza said" Sir just get the paperwork and then you can go home." Roy smirked and said" What if I don't want to do it?" Soon the safety clicked off of Hawkeye's gun and she said" What were you saying?" Roy gulped and said" I'll get started." Ed slipped off of Roy's lap and Roy said" I'll see you later Ed."

Ed kissed Roy on his lips and said" I'll hang out with Al today then." Ed walked out of Roy's office and Hawkeye said" Hurry up sir." Roy said" Riza can you please just call me Roy?" Riza said" Alright _Roy_ and hurry up because I'm going out with Jean tonight." Roy said" You can leave Riza and I'll finish my paperwork." Riza said" I'm not leaving until you finish it up." Soon Havoc came in and he said" Hey Riza are we still on for tonight?" Riza said" Yes and let me get my jacket." Roy finished his paperwork and left out with Havoc and Riza. Roy made sure to lock his office door and he followed after Riza and Havoc. Roy said" So where are you guys going to?" Riza said" Dinner and a movie." Havoc said" Care to join us Roy?" Roy said" No thanks maybe another time besides I have plans with Edward tonight." Havoc winked and said" Oh, so your going to get laid tonight?" Roy said" Shut up Havoc." Riza said" Well we must be going and see you later." Roy got in his car and drove home. When Roy got home he saw that Ed was sitting on the couch reading an alchemy book. When he heard Roy come in he put the book up and stood up to kiss Roy on his lips.

Ed said" Did you finish all of your paperwork?" Roy said" Of course I did Ed and I had to finish so I could spend time with you." Roy fiddled with box inside his pocket and said" Ed can I ask you something?" Ed said' Go ahead Roy." Roy got down on one knee and said" Edward we have been together for several years and I want to wake up everyday with you in my arms." I couldn't bear it if I wasn't with you right now and I would still be a womanizer if it wasn't for you. I can't live without you Edward and you are the reason I wake up everyday. So I ask you a question that can change both of our lives and our relationship. Roy pulled the box out of his pocket, opened it and said" Edward Elric will you marry me?"

Ed was crying by the time Roy had finished his little speech and said" Yes I will." Roy stood up and put the ring on Ed's left hand. It was gold sapphire with a silver edge around it. Roy said" Do you like the ring Ed?" Ed said" I love it and I'm going to go call Al." Ed kissed Roy on his lips and went into the kitchen to go call his brother. Ed dialed the number to the Rockbell's and waited until somebody picked up. Al picked up the phone and said" Rockbell Automail." Ed said" Hey Al." al said" Hey brother I haven't heard from you in a long time." Ed said" Yeah I've been busy with work and all." Al said" How are things going with Roy?"

Ed said" That's what I called for Al." Al said" You're not going break up are you?" Ed said" No we are not going to break up." He asked me if I want to marry him." Roy standing beside Ed and Al yelled" HE DID AND CONGRADULATIONS BROTHER!" Ed winced and pulled the phone away from his ear a few inches. Roy thought" _Who would have thought that Al had a big set of lungs on him. _Ed and Al chatted for ten more minutes and then Ed got off the phone. Ed said" Well I'm about to go take a shower." Ed went upstairs and somebody knocked on the door rather urgently. Roy said" Alright I'm coming." It was now snowing pretty hard outside and Roy opened the door wondering who in their right mind would be outside when it was snowing.

When Roy opened the door he saw someone he had not saw in a long time and said" Hohenheim?" Roy ushered him and the lady that was standing beside him in his house. Roy got them something to drink and he said" Why the hell were you outside Hohenheim and who is this?" Hohenheim said" We just got back into town and this Ed's mom Trisha." Trisha said" How is my little boy doing Roy and have you seen him lately?" Roy said" He's fine and he just turned twenty," Al lives in Risembool with Winry and they got married." Ed chose that moment to come down with his hair down and dripping water everywhere. Roy sighed and said" Ed how many times have I told to dry your hair before you come out?" Ed said" You didn't seem to mind the other night Roy." Roy blushed and said" That's not the point." Ed didn't notice that his parents were in the room and Trisha thought" _This is Edward and he grown so much. Could it be that he and Roy are together?"_ Trisha was soon snapped out of her trance when Roy said" Ed look who is behind you." Ed whispered" Mom?" Trisha stood up and Ed ran to her. Ed said" I miss you so much mom."

Trisha said" I can't believe how much you've grown and how more mature you are." When Ed pulled away from her Trisha saw that Ed was a little taller than her. Roy said" Well Edward at least you don't have to look up to her now." Ed yelled" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT A RAINDROP CAN WIPE THEM OUT!" Hohenheim, Trisha, and Roy laughed at Ed and Roy said" I didn't say that Ed and we should all get to bed." Hohenheim you and Trisha can stay here. The spare bedroom is upstairs the first door on the right." The bathroom is across the hall and the master bedroom is just down the hall." They all went upstairs to go to sleep and hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for them.

The first chapter is done and can you please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry that I haven't update in a long time and because a lot of things have been happening and I haven't had time. I had the chapter typed up and my file somehow got deleted and I have to retype so the second chapter may be short but not to short though. I will try to update today but don't count on it though so I hope you guys can be patient because I am sorely mad that my file got deleted and I had to retype it. So yeah and if I don't update today it will be tomorrow so keep a look out please and thank you.


End file.
